I Want Candy
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Matt suspects Mello cheating on him...hmm that MAYBE true...but what's REALLY going on ? Read nn Review


A/N : HEYY GUYS ! I love discovering old songs so I can make a song-fic out of them ! Anyone remember Aaron Carter ? I hope you do cause this is one of my FAV songs by him ! Tell me if you like it...or better yet... LOVE IT !

Disclaimer: I Dun Not Own Death Note OR Aaron Carter's song ! Enjoy !

[ **Blah **] ~ Mello's narration throughout the song

' **Blah **' ~Mello thinking

"** Blah** " ~ Mello talking

Mello POV

I stared at Matt from my position across the room from him, his plump lips set in a pout and his arms folded across his broad chest. " Matt " I called out, he ignored me and stared at a point to the left of my head, so I tried again but this time different, " Matty " I called in a seductive voice and HE IGNORED ME ! That was the last straw, I stood up and walked over to stand in front of him but he just refused to look at me. " Matt what did I do ? " I asked, seconds ticked by and I steadily lost my patience until he spoke, " What have you been doing for the past week ? " he asked quietly, I thought about it and facepalmed " Fuck " I muttered, he finally looked up at me but with his forest green eyes showing alot of hurt, "Are you cheating on me with that twat Near ? " he asked, I stared at him incredulously (sp ?) " Are you serious right now Matt ? " I seethed to him ' I cant believe he would actually think i'd cheat on him ', walking quickly into the room I slammed the door and proceeded to lay down as to not blow a hole in my fiancee's head.

**3 HRS LATER**

I woke up groggy and confused as to where I was, ' What time is it ? ' I thought to myself as i peered at the alarm clock on the beside table, ' 1:30 am...Damn ' Standing up I made my way to the living room where Matt was waiting, no game, no cigarretts (sp ? ) nothing...Odd. " Hey Mells...We gotta talk " He called out to me as i passed him to the get to the freezer that held my precious chocolate, snapping a piece off I turned to face him " About what ? " I asked, Matt gave me that look " What have you been doing this past week ? Am I too boring for you ? Did you find a pretty face ? " I sighed and put my chocolate down, " Matty...Baby...You reaallly wanna knoe what i've been doing ? " I cooed at him, his head bobbed up and down, " You shouldnt feel so insecure " I said to him. Walking over to the stereo I pulled the CD out of the jacket (1) and into the player that was set up in the corner (2) and pushed play, upbeat music started playing :

Mello's Voice :

This song is dedicated to my fiancee Matt, I love you baby boy (3)

[ I started singing along with the music : ]

I know a guy who's tough but sweet

He's so fine, he can't be beat

He's got everything that I desire

Sets the summer sun on fire

[ I ran over to Matt and pulled him into a standing position and started dancing around the room with him ]

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

[ He was smiling and laughing like I wanted him to ]

Go to see him when the sun goes down

Ain't no finer guy in town

You're my guy,its what L ordered (4)

So sweet, you make my mouth water

OHHHHHHH

[ He sung with me and spun me around (5) making me laugh out loud ]

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

( Hey )

( Hey )

( Hey )

( Hey )

[ During this Matt and me came up with some moves ( hands clasped,feet doing the shuffle, then Matt spins me around fast, pushes me out then pulls me back in so that we're back to chest -* Mello's back to Matt's chest if anyone's confused *- then Matt spins me back out and we go back to just crazy waltzing around the room but with more swinging and spinning ]

( Hey )

( Hey )

( Hey )

( Hey )

Candy on the beach, there's nothing better

But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater

Some day soon I'll make you mine

Then I'll have candy all the time

OHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

[ Matt was really singing with me now but only the chorus, his eyes was bright and happy, all his teeth was showing from how big his smile was and he was energetic for once...hmm I wonder ]

Candy in the morning time,

Candy in the hot sunshine.

Candy baby can't you see,

All I want is your candy!

[ Matt picked me up and started carrying me to the bedroom just as the last of the chorus came out ]

Candy in the morning time,

Candy in the hot sunshine.

Candy baby can't you see,

All I want is your candy!

(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)

All I want is your candy!

(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)

All I want is your candy!

~~~~~~ NO LEMON (6) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Matt slipped out he collapsed next to me, " Wow, I kinda liked that better " he said, I hummed in agreement and layed my head on his chest, then a thought occured to me " Hey Matt ? " I started, he 'hmmed' so I took that as a go, " How would you like to meet my cousin Deidara ? " I asked.

A/N : CLIFFHANGERRRR ! And the sequel to this story is gonna be written tomorro cause its 9:02 and I have to get up VERRY early to get ready for school ( 4:30 am ) and my first period class starts at 7:10 am, The sequel is the continuation OF the cliffhanger.

(1) ~ The jacket is that plastic cover that they usually put on bootleg movies so they wont scratch :D

(2) ~ The stereo looks just like the upgraded one's in the Sims 1 & 2

(3) ~ Baby boy is the CUTEST endearment ever ! I use that on my bf and he just loves it :D

(4) ~ I just wanted to put that in there because L mightve sorta kinda got them together

(5) ~ He literally spun Mello...Like picked him up by the waist and spun his skinny,sexy,bhad,chocolate, leather clad ass around in the air ( Sorry got carried away...But dont you just agree ? )

(6) ~ I didnt want to write a lemon cause im not good at that,,,,,does anyone want to give a try ? PM me your lemon and I'll make an attachment

Read nn Review !


End file.
